Head Over Boots for You
by avatawesomegirl10
Summary: Sam and Jake visit a rural Nevada town after a flat tire. They get to talking and well… you'll see.


Head Over Boots

I'm finally posting this fic after getting the idea for it back in July!!

My first Phantom Stallion fanfiction. I hope this will inspire other people to write more Sake fics. We need more! It makes me kind of sad everytime I look at Phantom Stallion fics and there's no new ones. I hope yall enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizeable.

Terri Farley owns Sam and Jake and all

those wonderful folks. Jon Pardi owns

The song Head Over Boots which

inspired this sorta-kinda-not really songfic.

X

X

X

X

X

It was dark and stormy night… just kidding. The night was dark but not quite stormy; however, a light mist hung in the nght air. What had started out as a great day for Sam, Samantha, Forster and her best friend-and enemy- Jake Ely, ended not as great. They were on their way home from a charity rodeo. Sam's dad Wyatt, stepmother Brynna, half-brother Cody, and grandmother Grace had already left for home a few hours earlier with Sam and Jake's horses, Ace and Witch. These two lifelong friends we're on the way home to River Bend Ranch when Jake's truck got a flat tire in the middle of nowhere. As is common in rural Nevada, their cellphones received no signal.

"Well, Brat, look like we're stuck. Let's go back to that town we passed a while ago, and I'll see if I can call Wyatt."

"Can I just stay in the car while you walk to that town, Jake?" Sam looks over at her oldest friend.

"I don't think so. You're dad would kill me if I left you here by yourself."

"Fine.", huffs Sam.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they reach a typical, small Nevada town. On either side of the main street are stores, a restaurant, bank, andother necessary buildings. The only place with lights still on is an old bar with a payphone in front of it.

"I'll go use that phone to call Wyatt. You should go inside and warm up, Sam."

Sam stood in place for a second before finally deciding to go inside. About twenty feet front the entrance, stands an old bartop with several barstools lined up along it. Scattered around a small dancefloor are oak tables with mismatched chairs around each one. Against the left-hand wall is a fireplace with a painting above it of horses running on the desert floor. The whole room is quite comfortable. Sam takes a seat near the fire. Her, the barkeeper, and a fewother travelers are the only occupants in the room. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, Jake walks in. He drops his hat on the table then announces himself.

"Hey Brat. Wyatt will be here as soon as he can."

Sam jumps in surprise at Jake's deep voice, then stares at him for a moment.

"What?" Jake smirks with an eyebrow quirked, "Is my face that interesting?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jake sits down next to Sam.

She blushes but doesn't answer. Instead Sam stands up and extends her hand to Jake. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Jake stands up warily. He grabs Sam's hand and allows her to pull him up into the middle of the room.

The bartender and other costumers give the two young adults strange looks, but Sam and Jake don't seem to notice the spectators and instead sway gently to the quiet music.

Both seemingly lost in thought when Sam suddenly ask shyly, "What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" She feels Jake's muscles tense and quickly continues on. "Of course I'm just like a little sister to you, right? A nuisance. Its not like life is like those cheesy t.v. shows when a girl falls in love with her best friend and he suddenly confesses his love towards her. I mean this is real lfe…" Sam trails off.

"You're right, Brat." Sam takes in a sharp intake of breath and pushes away from Jake.

After a second or two, Jake hugs Sam back to himself. "You didn't let me finish, Sammy. This isn't t.v., but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too. I would never do this to a sister."

Jake leans down and brushes his lips against Sam's own then straightens up while leaving his hands on Sam's cheek and neck. After getting over her shock, Sam leans up on tiptoes to return Jakes's kiss. Sam shudders as Jake moves his hands down to her shoulders and pulls her even closer. After several seconds, Jake pulls away to rest his forehead on Sam's head.

"This is much better than t.v." ,Sam pants. "This is going to shock Dad, Brynna, and Gram."

"No it won't. At least not Wyatt. I thought it would be wise to get his permission before I asked you out. Plus, I'm pretty sure you stepmom and Gram know too. I remeber hearing laughter in the barn behind us while your dad and I were talking."

"When did you start feeling this was towards me, Jake?" asks Sam.

"I don't know, exactly, but sometime or another I fell head over boots in love for you."

X

X

X

X

X

I did it!! I think this one turned out pretty good.

I'm definitely pleased. 

Please rate review! We need more Sake!

Laters. 


End file.
